Dordoni Alessandro del Socaccio
|-| Base= |-| Resurrección= Origins: Bleach Classification: Arrancar, Privaron Espada 103 Threat level: Demon- Gender: Male Age: Unknown Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsmanship, Sonido adept (speed enhancement technique), Hierro User (Defense enhancement technique),' 'Energy Manipulation (Can use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu, which is used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities), Energy Projection (With Cero and Bala), Pseudo-Flight, Enhanced Senses (Can sense beings with Reiatsu with Pesquisa), Statistics Amplification (Resurrección increases his Reiatsu), Transformation, Air Manipulation (Can create cyclones, ability of his Resurrección) Physical strength: At least Town level striking (Stronger than Arrancar arc Shikai Ichigo) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Town (Most powerful Privaron Espada, stronger than Arrancar arc Shikai Ichigo), possibly higher (Although Ichigo did not fight him in bankai and one-shotted him with Hollow Mask, Dordoni was shown to somewhat keep up with him in his bankai form) Durability: At least Town (Could take attacks from Arrancar arc Shikai Ichigo with barely any damage. Could take his own cero redirected at him) Speed: At least hypersonic+, possibly higher (Somewhat kept up with Bankai Ichigo) Intelligence: Above average. Stamina: High. Could continue fighting with a slash through his thorso. Range: Tens of meters Weakness: None notable Standard equipment: His zanpakuto Noteworthy techniques and abilities Hierro: The user's Reiryoku condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakutō. This allows users to confront some of the sword-wielding Shinigami barehanded. Sonído: A high-speed movement technique of the Arrancar. It is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Quincy's Hirenkyaku. After Rukia's Kidō spells wore off, Aaroniero used Sonído to appear behind Rukia almost instantly, surprising her. Pesquisa: An advanced Arrancar perception technique.The practitioner sends out a radiating pulse which reacts to sources of Reiatsu within a certain proximity, allowing the practitioner to determine the location of any sensed individuals and gauge how powerful they actually are. Cero (Doom Blast): The practitioner fires a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. Unlike Hollows, Dordoni fires it from his hand. Bala (Hollow Bullet): While similar in function to a Cero, a Bala is not nearly as powerful, but, thanks to its composition, its speed is 20 times faster, allowing it to be fired in quick succession. Dordoni can fire red Bala blasts from his hand. Zanpakutō Giralda: Dordoni's Zanpakutō takes the form of a standard katana with a purple hilt; a long, downward-curved cross-guard; and a green sheath Resurrección: Its released command is Whirl. Dordoni is able to release his sealed power even when his sword is only partially unsheathed. Upon releasing his Zanpakutō, Dordoni is engulfed by a small tornado that disperses to reveal his Resurrección form. In this form, he gains large horns on his shoulders and armor that starts at his feet, wraps around his calves, and juts out at his waist with two more spikes. His mask also extends, framing his face * Cyclones: Two enormous cyclones come from exhaust spouts on the armor covering Dordoni's legs, keeping him hovering in midair. In addition, two bird-like extensions jut out from these cyclones which are used to execute long-range strikes. * El Uno Picotear: Dordoni traps his opponent in the jaws of one of his bird-like extensions, allowing him to control them for further attacks. * Ave Mellizos: Dordoni generates wild and powerful tornadoes, which produce multiple bird-like extensions. Image slideshow Dordoni cover 1.jpg Dordoni 1.jpg Dordoni 2.jpg Dordoni 3.jpg Dordoni 4.jpg Dordoni 5.jpg Dordoni 6.jpg Dordoni 7.jpg Dordoni 8.jpg Dordoni 9.jpg Dordoni 10.jpg Dordoni 11.jpg Dordoni 12.jpg Dordoni 13.jpg Dordoni 14.jpg Dordoni 15.jpg Dordoni 16.jpg Dordoni 17.jpg Dordoni 18.jpg Dordoni 19.jpg Dordoni 20.jpg Category:Bleach Category:Character Category:Male Category:Threat level Demon Category:Sonic speeds Category:Energy manipulator Category:Flying Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Neutral Category:Animanga